Humaroid Level 5
Level 5: {C}Totals: 10 Fleets, 1500 Stacks = 135000 Ships Flagship = Shadow Trojan Fleets: 3x The Guardians-17 - Black/Red Flagship CC: 6* Victory Roar Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Hamdars / Calamity Howitzer Fleets: 3x The Guardians-18 - Black/Red Flagship CC: 6* Victory Roar Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Helenas / Heartstopper Fleets: 2x The Guardians-19 - Blue/Red Flagship CC: 8* Light and Darkness Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Tiamats / Thunder Missile Pod Fleets: 2x The Guardians-20 - Blue/Red Flagship CC: 6* Victory Roar Ships & Weapons: Mall 8 Tiamats / Hammerhead Tips on How to Beat: *1 Fleet with Ri8 Indies (6 EOS, 2 EA, 1 Regen, 4 Bloodspur) can solo this easily with either a 3* DFA or 3* Rex (1180 Min Total Stats). I would suggest a Nexus Center Flagship, but can be done with any Flagship. The only damage you will take is from the Extreme Counterattack Modules and Reflect off shields. Does not matter how your Rex or DFA Stats are, just need to be over the minimum. Of course Accurcy would help to maximise damage. *1 fleet: 4* DFA 385 accuracy, 713 dodge; purple negator III, purple Aegis chip-IV, Blue Charger Chip-V, LW with max agility, all electronic modules, 2 shield regen, 8 eos, 4 judgement III, 1 judgement I, 4 ea ::: 0 losses, no damage taken through shields apart from reflect and eca. *I use 22 fleets, 4 speed ccs that shoot first, indom 5* on main tanking fleet, indies with middle and back high damage stacks. ::: Losses vary greatly with procs...from low hundreds to 2ksh. *I (second author, poor man's solution) have great success in H1-H5 using indies with 7 EA, Daedalus, and Gravity Maintenance Facility on my highest speed comm. (This leaves room for 2 ish weapons.) This minimizes losses, even with FF procs. Otherwise, I use my R8 fleets. Previous tipster has a good point.. the more fleets, the faster they die and they fewer you lose. *8 fleets with 6eos 2ea ballistic indies on sides, nukes/flagship on center and center-rear; make sure not to enter the humaroid rear first, for obvious reasons. I lose an average of 100 ships from procs, sometimes under 20 losses. Occassionally, when a fleet exposes its rear end you'll lose entire stacks but this doesn't happen often. Optionally you could place low eos/ea indies on center-rear. - 3rd author *1 Fleet 7* DFA with 800+ dodge on Ballistic indies with 2ea 6eos the rest all guns. 0 losses! *16 fleets of RI-8 capable ballistic feets (1500 Indys with glass BH mid) up to 650 losses. Less fleets with more ships per stack only gives you more losses. *there are many ways you can do this level without lossing any ships apart from to reflective plating, use 20 comms with 360+ speed they will fire first from level 1 -5 humaroid, first and foremost never use balistics, you stay out of range using SB and can always almost 1 shot each stack of pirates per fleet with the right SB, basic design for ships is Nihelbets III hull 8 eos to make sure the reflection doesnt take your shields away 10+ movement on all fleets with either 7 widomaker III or 6 nebula III this is enough firepower to kill all ships per stack always set to closest target as SB has 15 range + 10 movement on your fleets meaning you can shot anything 25 squares away also using 20 fleets is just a little added protection just incase you fail to 1 shot each stack, just depends on comms accuracy stat - tried test and working method, also im currently looking into soloing Humaroid level 1-5 with a 5* Death from above using all lvl5 gems and conquistador center stacks ( balistic fleet indys around center ) - simmonds so3 pegasus (Angel_Demons) *A single 6 star Death From Above with 950+ Dodge wth Gforce-X can solo this fight, recommend 2 EA, 1 Daed, 10 Eos using Balistics. Shield Regenerator is a must. *ok tested my 5* DFA theory my design is is on indys as they are cheap to replace (if you ever lose any somehow) the design is 5 eos III, 4 EA III, 1 Tempest III, 2 judgement III, 1 orbital shields my DFA has 808 dodge also accuracy is a must mine has 786 otherwise if you run Humaroid lvl6 you wont hit hard enough, regen isnt a must have module as you can use a Blue regenerator chip lvl3 or above to get the job done also if running humaroid lvl6 try and use a negator chip because the Victory roar can sometimes penetrate ( with my DFA and someone else ive seen does this) minimal losses tho like 20 - 300 tops *just get a 6* dfa and indies, you dont even need any dodge on it to 1 fleet this. just make sure u have shield regen and shield regen chips for reflect. (0-losses) can be done with 800 dodge 6* dfa and daybreaks without losses on single fleet too, let alone liberty wings or the other badge frigates. as always dont put ballistic chips on or u will get too much reflect. *Currently beating this with a solo indy fleet on 3*dfa. 5eos 1 ea 1 regen ecm infra rest balli weaps. no loses. blue chips to boot. 1245 total stats on DFA. hope this helps. *3* DFA 1158 total stats, 584 dodge, LW 3's Bali fleet, Conq X 1k stack in mid. Was set up with Closest target at min Range. No losses, Proced on VR 6*'s but NOT the L&D 8*'s. done this 3 tiems now with same results.Follow up: You MUST have min stats for the DFA or Rex of 1158ish. We have confirmed that 1144 does NOT proc the DFA/Rex on the Victory Roars, which will result in a Loss cause of the Victory Roar Procs. Dodge 579 is enough dodge, but the Victory Roar Procs kill. *DO NOT send Hamdar 3's with 1 EA-I, 3 EA-III, 8EoS-III, Agiliy-III, ECM-III, Inf Scanner-III, Auto Target System -III, Anti-matter engin, Team combat engin, 1 Sheild regen-III,4 Bloody Mary-I with 8 3k stacks and 1.15k stack of lvl 1, 7 EoS glass Intrepid Nexus in the middle. Used a 5* DFA with 590 dodge and 577 accuracy, 1370 total stat, Orange Neg Chip IV, Blue Daed chip VI, Blue Aegis VI, Blue Charger VI, and Purple min ballistic IV. Hamdars took peircing damage from bally fleets a few times, and scatter+peircing from missles about 4-7 times of each attacking stack, took no damge from laser fleets and minimal sheild damage from Ship based fleets.I ran outa fuel with only one fleet left to kill, but only lost 2k of my front hamdars, due to mostly fuel outage. You might be able to do it with 3k flag ships or high fuel ships in middle, with 4-5 EA or 2-3 EA+Daed module on the 3k Stacks of Hamdar 3's. Not proven yet, I will test theroy.(Upped my dodge to 756 (1526 Total stats), and added the 3k stack of flag ships to middle. kept the current hamdar first made, took 0 ship loses and 0 sheild damage, and I use about 550k-650k he3 of my 1.17 mil fuel bank.) Humaroid Levels Any Rayo merge with 1.2k total stats can do it using skill against VRs but not against the others, but the others contain no danger more than the VRs themselves. Also, the commanders on Humaroids don't have increased stats, they're the normal lv. 50 stats with their stars. If you measure them on krtools you should get the amount of stats you need to outstat. Good luck. Category:Collision Chaos Category:Instance Category:Humaroid